This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. Investigation of the structural abnormalities in the ventral and dorsal striatum of first episode schizophrenia patients by using the shape analysis technique;the purpose is to combine structural with functional MRI datya that were acquired by our group at the Charite University Medicine. 2. Investigation of structural abnormalities of the hippocampus in elderly depresseed patients. This study will be performed in collaboration with Anand Kumar MD from UCLA.